Dreams
by ZJ Walden
Summary: Alternative Universe:Modern: Centered on Seta Soujirou. Soujirou is having dreams not even he can describe, and he soon begans to study his past to reveal answers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any characters that belong to Rurouni Kenshin. All other characters are property of me.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is an AU, alternative universe, story for Rurouni Kenshin. Being as it's an AU story, its not in Japan, the United States, England, or anything like that, its sat in my own country Candulan, of course, Japan, England, the United States, and everything else is still there. It's just, a lot more fun to do it in your own little world. Just thought I'd make that clear!  
  
~ - denotes shifts in time/character perspective  
  
* - denotes character's thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter I: First Impressions  
  
~ ~  
  
A shadowy figure, with no precise form, crept unseen. He stopped moving, and turned his gaze toward the end of the alley, and watched as four silhouetted figures ran by. As soon as the silhouettes passed, he quickly followed, disappearing in a blur of speed.  
  
~ ~  
  
The figure tossed and turned in his bed, his muscled tightened, then relaxed. Finally his eyes snapped open, fully awake. Quickly looking around him to see that it was just a dream. "A dream.. As always, it comes every night now.. Its always the same." He said quietly to himself as he placed one leg over the edge of the bed and brought himself to a sat up position. "This time it was more intense.. I felt.. That I was the shadow, I felt the wind whip at my hakama, and the rough ground below me.." Soujirou paused, then continued reluctantly on. "What's wrong with me?" He cradled his head in his right hand and looked down at the ground, his dark almost blue hair cascading over his face. "I guess I'm nervous too. Considering I just moved here, and this is my first day of school.." He thought to himself.  
  
Soujirou stood up, his shoulders slumped over his firm, but thin small frame. He drowsily walked into the shower room, and undressed himself. He turned the nozzle on the shower to hot, and waited for it to warm up. After he was satisfied with the temperature of the water, he stepped in, letting the water burn his skin, like thousands of needles. As he stood there, thoughts of his dream came to him, "It always the same!" He cursed at himself inwardly. Ever since his father, Shiro Seta, had began to teach him the family kenjutsu - Seta Tenken Ryuu*.  
  
He had started kenjutsu practice at the age of six, and now he was fifteen. "I've been learning kenjutsu nine years, and ever since I've been having the exact same nightmare, always becoming more intense as I become older... And I'm turning sixteen soon. In seven days to be exact." The last thought made him smile to himself, beside the fact that he was sure the dream would come more violently. Along with kenjutsu, he was also learning Aikido, which was a side quest for him. He stepped out of the shower and turned the water off. "Alright Soujirou, get a hold of yourself. Your birthday is coming up, and there's no reason for you to be acting like this." He scolded himself.  
  
He got dressed in light, easy clothing, a light sandy pair of khakis and a royal blue button up silk shirt. Soujirou walked out of the shower room, picked up his school bag, and opened his apartment door. Deciding that every little bit of exercise was necessary, he located the stairs, instead of the elevator he had used the previous night. Soujirou finally made it down the extensive staircase, and now stood at the bottom of the fairly large apartment complex. Stopping for a moment to regain his breath, he walked out the door and noticed that spring was finally taking its toll on the weather, and plant life. A soft smooth breeze drifted past him as he inhaled, a deep breath, thoroughly enjoying the nice weather. He started his trek to the highschool, as he did every morning, besides weekends of course. Soujirou stopped at the corner store, and bought himself bottle of water, since his training absolutely would not allow any type of soda, or sweets for that matter.  
  
He arrived at the school, three drinks, and five minutes later. Opening the glass door to the school building, Soujirou went in, and noticed all the people roaming around, in that bored-fashion which he had grown use to by now. He had just moved from Japan, and it was his first day here at "Candulan - District Seven School." He had to admit, the school seemed fairly large from the outside, and even larger from the inside.  
  
Soujirou walked over to one of the benches, and sat down to continue his thinking, but unfortunately his train of thought was interrupted as someone with dark red hair, approached him.  
  
"Hey, you look lost, need some help?" The stranger asked as he stopped beside him, sitting on the bench.  
  
"Not really, the school map in my agenda helps a lot!" Soujirou answered in with heavy sarcasm.  
  
The stranger grinned, "Doesn't it?" Soujirou smiled at this.  
  
There was a brief silence after the exchange, then suddenly the stranger spoke.  
  
"The name's Kenshin, you?"  
  
"Soujirou. Pleased to meet you." Soujirou said, smiling lightly.  
  
"Well hey, I'll see you around, the bells about to ring." Kenshin said hurriedly as he took off into the direction from which he had came.  
  
"Well.. That was interesting," Soujirou thought "Interesting indeed." He smiled to himself once again, picked up his books, and went to get his finalized schedule in the office.  
  
~  
  
"Well that no good," Soujirou frowned inwardly, "my wholes schedules been changed!" Soujirou looked down at his schedule in disappointment. "Algebra II in the morning? What a pain." He looked at the room number on the slip of paper, and went down various halls looking for room number seven hundred sixty-one.  
  
"Finally, I'm probably late for class," he sighed, so much for first impressions, or going in unnoticed." He opened the door to the math class and went in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, constructed criticism is welcome, and encouraged.  
  
Thanks! - ZJ  
  
Next Chapter: New friendship, old bonds. 


End file.
